


THE THINGS WE HAVE SHARED

by cooloddball



Series: DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball
Summary: Cas takes Dean on a date; their first date.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	THE THINGS WE HAVE SHARED

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @geewobbles for your input and feedback.  
> Any errors are my own.
> 
> Note: This fic can be read on its own but for those who want to understand it better and see how the story ends, read the entire series.

The evening sun had an orange hue that struck Cas just right on his tan face and his eyes seemed to glow a different shade of blue at that moment. Dean could’ve sworn that every time he looked at Cas’ eyes, they turned a different shade of blue. Right now, it looked liked there was an entire galaxy there; a world waiting to be discovered. He willed himself to focus on the road instead of the angel beside him who smelled like honey and sunshine. His outfit was also making Dean uncomfortable in all the right ways.

“Turn left at the next turn,” Cas jolted him out of his reverie. He was grateful because he did not want to spoil the adventure before it even began by killing them both, well himself, Cas would survive.

Dean was surprised when he saw a small forest park along the road. Cas directed him to drive through into the opened iron gate. Dean obliged and parked _Baby_ in an almost deserted parking lot. There were a few people roaming around, mostly couples which caused him to start freaking out.

“Dean,” Cas said in that way that held all the meaning without him having to say anything else.

“Cas, it’s not what you think okay?” Dean explained. “ It’s just that I have never been on a date before. At least not with another guy, like this...I mean I just thought we were going to a bar or something.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Dean. I should’ve asked. We can go back and we’ll find a bar and…” Cas started.

“Shut up Cas. I said I thought we were going to a bar, I didn’t think we were coming to the park. I’ve just never…”

“I know. I just thought you have been to enough bars and restaurants,” Cas said turning to face Dean. Dean’s green eyes had a golden colour sometimes. Cas looked at them and he wanted to get lost in them; in the depth of Dean’s essence.

“I’m glad you brought me here. It’s beautiful, Cas,” Cas heard the sincerity in Dean’s voice and was relieved.

Dean leaned over and gave Cas the sweetest kiss yet. It took Cas a few seconds to register what had happened, but the kiss had ended by then. However, the lingering taste of Dean’s mouth and smoky notes of his cologne were intoxicating. Cas had never felt so good his entire existence as he felt in that moment.

Cas got out of the car and went to Dean’s side to open the door for him, but Dean was already stepping out when he got there. They laughed it off and started walking.

“You know, I have lived here for so long, but I have never seen this place,” Dean said as he took the scenery in. He had been too busy freaking out that the beauty of this place had been lost on him.

“I also did not know about it. My friend Jill, who owns the aviary, is the manager here. She told me about it, and I thought you would love it here,” Cas said, extending his hand to hold Dean’s. Dean entwined their pinkies for a second but then let go. Cas would’ve gotten angry, but he understood how couples like them were viewed. This was too new for Dean, so he took it in stride and smiled. Dean was blushing, and the sun and the green of his henley shirt accentuated his eyes.

They strolled down a narrow concrete path that was in the middle of trees. Some trees were so tall they created a canopy, shielding them from the setting sun. But the resilience of the orange orb of fire did not stop it’s rays from peeking through the leaves. Dean saw a few birds that he could not name and a couple that was walking hand in hand in front of them. He wished he was comfortable with holding Cas’ hand, but, unfortunately, he just wasn’t there yet.

The path led to a small river with a wooden bridge and an array of wildflowers growing alongside it. They stopped on the bridge at his request because, at that spot, the sun was hitting Cas just right, just like in the car. He wanted to have this memory forever, not only in his mind and heart but also on his phone. He snapped a few photos in spite of Cas fussing. Cas was gorgeous, especially when he laughed and his nose crinkled. He wondered why he had waited so long to tell Cas how he felt. At least they were here now which was all that mattered.

Cas took photos of him as well, which he refused to show him. He planned on taking Cas’ phone later to look at them. He hated pictures of himself, but it was as if Cas read his mind as he told him, “You are the most beautiful human being that I have ever seen, Dean Winchester.” Dean punched him on the arm and walked away, but what Cas didn’t see were the tears in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks. He also missed the way Dean’s heart fluttered and filled with joy and love.

By the time they sat on a bench wooden to watch the sunset, Dean was exhausted.

“How about when we get home I give you a massage and rub your feet?” Cas asked as if he was talking about something of no import. Dean looked at him with a small smile on his face and laid his hand on Cas’ on the bench. It was peaceful.

“Cas,” it’s all Dean could say. This time Cas didn’t miss Dean’s smile and the golden glow in his hazel eyes as they watched the sky. It was tinged with red and orange hues while an equally orange sunset was on the horizon.

They made it back to the parking lot before dark. There were only two cars left, _Baby_ and a red Jeep.

“Should we leave? It must be closing time,” Dean was opening his door.

“No Dean. Just drive _Baby_ around that cottage,” Cas said sitting beside Dean. Dean obliged and drove towards the cottage which was surrounded by potted plants and an orange tree that was growing right beside it. Cas explained that the building served as an office for the park. Jill’s office was in there. The lights were still on. It was the only structure in the place and around the corner lay the most beautiful open field. The sky looked different here like it was more open.

“Just park anywhere on the field, we have the place to ourselves,” Cas got out of the car and this time, he managed to open the door for Dean, who was in awe by the beauty of it all. To their left was a huge oak tree that looked at least a century old with fairy lights and lanterns hanging from it. There were also two lamp posts standing on either side of the tree that gave the area extra lighting. Next to that set up lay a blanket with cozy pillows and a picnic basket. Dean’s mouth was agape; he was lost for words. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for him. A night picnic was way better than going to a bar.

“Cas, wha...how did you manage to do this?” Dean asked, as soon as he gained his composure when they sat down on the cozy space that Cas had created for him. His heart was thrumming in his chest and he thought it might burst with sheer joy.

“I had help from Jill,” Cas said, looking at Dean. He removed his suit jacket, folded it neatly, and put it next to him on the blanket. He then rolled his sleeves. “Remove your shoes and get comfortable.”

Dean obliged as he stared in awe at the set up before him in awe. He looked towards the sky where the night was clear with a gazillion stars, the full moon shone bright, and then back to Cas’ face. His blue eyes were ethereal.

“So, what’s in the basket,” Dean was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He had been hungry from the stroll they had taken in the park but being here made him giddy and he wasn’t sure how the joy he felt managed to sate his hunger.

Cas opened the basket and started arranging things on a small table that he retrieved from the basket: two plates, cutlery, a box that had at least a dozen mini cheeseburgers from Dean’s favourite burger joint,, cherry pie, a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses, apple slices, grapes, napkins, and wipes. Dean almost cried. Cas had thought of everything. He had never told anyone this but this was like a dream come true. He always wanted a romantic evening in an open field, just like this, but he never got around to it. But now, here he was with the love of his life seated across from each other, having his dream date. He did not even have to ask for it.

“Shall we?” Cas asked as he poured the red wine into their glasses. “There’s beer in the cooler in the back, if you would prefer that.”

“This is amazing, Cas. Let’s have the wine, beer later,” Dean said, reaching for the plate of mini cheeseburgers that Cas was handing him.

They ate in silence while gazing at the night sky. No words needed to be said because the smile on Dean’s face and the joy behind his eyes was testament enough. Dean could’ve eaten at least a half dozen mini burgers on any other day but today, being so happy and in love, he only had three and two glasses of wine. However, he made sure to eat a huge slice of the pie. Cas stared at him like he was the sun and a rainbow after the storm with a small smile on his face. None of them had thought that life could be this perfect.

Once they were done, Dean helped Cas pack up all the food and utensils back in the basket. Cas asked Dean to sit between his legs and he held him in his arms and kissed his neck and along his jaw. At one point, Dean took out his phone and took a selfie of them in that position. He wanted to remember it forever.

“I can’t believe Chuck wants to destroy all this,” Dean said, gazing at the stars.

“I know, Dean. I just…I wish we had more time left,” Cas said, running his hand up and down Dean’s arm.

“We have now. And somehow I know we will defeat Chuck and live happily ever after. You, me, Sam and Jack. In a cottage like the one back there.”

“Hmm...that sounds like a great idea. I would love that.”

They fell silent again. Cas hated himself for giving Dean false hope for a better tomorrow. He knew that even if they defeated Chuck, there would be no happy ending for them; the Empty would always be lurking in the corner waiting for him. He would tell Dean about the deal as soon as they got back to the Bunker, but right now, he just wanted to have one last peaceful moment with him. He wanted to make Dean happy even if it was for a few hours.

“Do you miss it?” Dean asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Miss what?”

“Heaven?”

Cas fidgeted a little on his pillow.

“Yes I do, sometimes. But it is no longer my home. My home is here, with you.”

“That must be hard. Having to leave a place you’ve known since the beginning of time-your home. I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

“You know, my brothers and sisters always thought Heaven was where angels belonged. I remember after the fall, all they wanted was to go back. I never did.”

“Why is that?”

“I never quite fit in with them. I always felt different. Then I met you and Sam, and things changed.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Don’t be. Knowing you has been the greatest part of my existence. The things we’ve shared, the things we’ve been through. The good, the bad, and the ugly; all of it. I am glad I met you because you taught me how to be okay with who I am. You taught me what free will was, but most of all, you taught me what love is.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered and when he turned to look at Cas, he had tears in his ears. He detangled himself from Cas’ embrace and kissed him with so much emotion that Cas felt it seeping into his essence. “I love you, Cas. More than you will ever know.”

“I know, Dean. I love you too.”

They sat back in their positions again; Dean between Cas’ legs and Cas holding him like his life depended on it as he peppered him with kisses.

It started getting chilly after a while, so they decided to leave. It was around midnight when they sat comfortably in the impala with full bellies and even fuller hearts as Dean drove them back home. The mixtape Dean had given Cas, _Dean's top 13 Zepp Traxx_ , was playing in the stereo and they were both singing along. However, the closer they got to the bunker, the more afraid Cas became. His heart clenched, and the air became stale. He thought he might choke. He knew that he had just made Dean the happiest he had ever been in his entire life, and he was going to pull the rug out from under his feet and break his heart.

Cas grew completely silent as they entered the garage where Dean parked _Baby_.

“That was the best night I have ever had. Thank you, Cas. Don’t tell Sam though, or I’ll never hear the end of it,” Dean said enthusiastically.

“I might, just to see him make fun of you,” Cas tried a hand at flat humor knowing that any minute now, Dean’s heart was about to break.

“No you won’t because I want to show you how much I appreciated what you did tonight,” Dean said as he pulled Cas by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him so deep that Cas almost fell back onto the hood of the Impala. Cas returned the kiss and steadied himself. For a moment, he got lost in Dean’s attempts at seduction as well as his soft beautiful mouth, temporarily forgetting everything else until all he could feel and taste was Dean; his love, his desire, his determination.

“I want you so bad,” Dean whispered as he nibbled on Cas’ earlobe. He proceeded to lick a spot behind his ear which caused all the blood from Cas’ head to rush to his cock. He briefly thought he might faint.

“Dean...mmph...we..need..mmph...to talk,” Cas said between kisses trying to push Dean away but failing miserably.

“We can talk later...right now, I want you to take me to bed and take me apart, Cas,” Dean moaned.

It took all his will power to push Dean away and hold his arms firmly to still him. Dean’s lips were swollen and his eyes were blooming with desire. Cas wanted nothing more than to make love to him but he couldn’t do this anymore without telling Dean the only secret they had between them. Dean looked disappointed in Cas’ rejection, but he stilled himself and waited eagerly.

“I...uh...it’s the Empty. It’s coming for me, Dean.”Cas said, trying hard but failing to swallow the lump in his throat and to trying even harder to push the bile rising in his gut. His mouth felt dry like he had eaten sawdust. “It’s coming for me, I don’t know when or where but it’s coming and I am afraid.”


End file.
